Reflection
by iiiMey-chan
Summary: And here he is now reflecting upon those things he knew it was already too late. A Naruto one shot story.


_**Hey it's my first story! Though it was only one shot. (._.") This is set after the Boruto movie and NO I haven't watch the movie. I'm sorry in advance if only if you find it as a spoiler. Well anyways, speaking of Boruto, does anyone here find him a little you know spoiled brat coz I really do. If you think that I hate him, NO I don't hate him, well maybe just a little. :p It's just I can't bear some of his attitudes you know. I think I prefer Sarada and Himawari more. And wait. Don't skewer me please because of this okay? I'm just voicing out my opinion. No offense please.**_

 _ **Take note please**_

Naruto series is awesome **\- Present (Normal)**

 _Naruto series is awesome_ **-Past or Flashback (** _ **Italics**_ **)**

 _ **Sorry for all the grammatical errors, OOCness and all the mistakes you have notice. Y^Y**_

 _ **Please Read and Review**_

 _ **I don't own Naruto. Give all the credits to the ever great Masashi Kishimoto-sama.**_

Reflection

It's almost a year now perhaps. He was supposed to get used with the situation. After all it's not like there's really a change. It was always like this, his father was busy doing hokage stuffs leaving him and Himawari but the only difference now is that he wasn't. But why he felt much sadder now? Deciding to shook off the thoughts, Boruto ran to nowhere. He ran and ran until he got tired. Looking where he was now, he saw the familiar crystal sculpture and it hurt his heart. He walk near to it reading each names he recognize until he spot the very familiar one. And his heart hurt more. Every letter of that name brought back memories, sad, painful and hateful memories. He then gritted his teeth as he recalled that tragic scene on his mind.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Standing before him is the hero of the village, the seventh hokage and his father. He looked at him with his blue eyes shrouded with too many emotions he can't decipher. "Listen Boruto. You need to be strong to protect Himawari and your mother. You'll be the one protecting them from now on. You got it?"_

" _Of course, baka oyaji. I'll be strong. Stronger than you got that!" Boruto answered with that confident smile of his.  
_

_He chuckled at his son's answer and put his large hand on his head ruffling his hair in playful manner. "And..I know it will be too late but.. I'm sorry if I didn't became a good father to you. But you know there's not a day, a single day I didn't think all of you. Your mother, Hinata. Despite of her fragile appearance, she's strong. She had a strong will and determination that could rival mine. And she is really understanding and sweet. Thay's why I love her very much. Then there were you and Himawari, our most precious treasures, I'm proud of you two. I know someday you'll be a great ninja just like your mother and me. Well then take care.. and goodbye. Tell your mom too that I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I can't fulfill my promise." As soon as he said that, he gave a smile that looks like a forlorn one before leaving Boruto and proceeding to the battle._

 _Boruto remain standing as he watched his father's back going farther and farther. He was about to call him but no voice came out. It's seems that his voice was taken away from him. All he wanted to say is, "Please don't go" but failed to do so he decided to ran and follow him when a sudden explosion erupted throwing him meters away. As he was hit on the tree, it was then realization hit him twice stronger than the explosion and the impact of his collision._

" _B-baka. You are really a baka oyaji." Boruto said between his sob. His hands clutching the dirt on the ground as he kneeled. "I hate you.. I hate you wuaaaaaaah!"_

"I hate you." Tears threatening to spill from his cerulean eyes, the same eyes he got from the old man. "I hate you" he repeated. "You left us without saying a warning. How would I know that day that.. that you're going to leave us?! If..if you just did it perhaps.. I've been readied. Perhaps I.. I have told you these. Sorry. I'm sorry for everything. For all the trouble and stubbornness. I became such a brat because all I wanted was your attention. That you will have more time with us rather than staying on that shitty office. I never tried to understand you. Really, you'll just know regret once it's too late. How stupid I am. *sniff* I never admitted it but… but you are the great pops ever. And you're right about mom pops. She was really strong. She did cry but, she smiled afterward understanding everything as she always does. Mom's really the strongest and kindest kunoichi. Himawari, on the other hand cried and cried. She really love and admire you very much. She even want to be a hokage. But me? Nah.. I still don't want to be a hokage. I want to be like Uncle Sasuke who was cooler than you. But…. I want to be like you too." Boruto said sheepishly while scratching his cheek. "Pops" he continued "I never told you this. Heck even once I've never said it to you so you better listen well oyaji! Ahemm. You are the greatest pops I, no we ever had. I'll be the strongest ninja even stronger than you and Uncle Sasuke. I'll surpass the two of you even the things you have done. I'll protect the village, my friends, Himawari and Mom like you always did. Pops. T-thank you. Im glad, really glad to have you as my father. Yes, I really did." Tears continuously fall from his eyes as he said those words that had been kept inside his heart for a long time. These feelings that he want to reach him even just by touching the engrave name and tracing each letter.

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto**_

"I love you old man." Boruto whispered almost silently but he knows he heard it. It was him after all. The Konohagakure's hero and of course, his father.

 **END**

 _ **And there it is my first attempt. And like I said before, I haven't watched the Boruto movie and the speculations about the possible death of Naruto, I can't confirm it. And I can't even imagine Naruto dying. It's a big NO NO NO and NOOOOOOO! It's a nightmare I tell you. So that's it.**_

 _ **Read and Review your thoughts will you**_

 _ **Thanks!**_


End file.
